


sincerely

by sadpeach



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpeach/pseuds/sadpeach





	sincerely

i remebered how your eyes would lit up whenever you see those kids running down the streets, chasing each other underneath the heat, and you'd laugh on how stupid they look.

you remind me of a book that will never be publish because the author was too scared and skeptic on how the world would see their works.

i like how you would smile whenever you see stuffed toys on machines. we would waste a couple of dollars to win you a moomin one. you told me that you'd keep it forever and will never let a single dirt touch it.

then you started to push me away, said mean things and insulted me. saying that you're embarrassed to see me or to even be near me. you threw the plushie i won for you, now it's covered with dirt.

you never told me about how you try to fight your demons just to get enough sleep. you never told me why you hate taking pictures or looking at magazines. you never told me about the judgemental eyes that your brain has created. you never told me, that's why i couldn't help.

your mom cried alot, she cried because she never knew. no on knew about what you were seeing. the night before you lost everything, you left a voicemail saying how much you love and and i should forget you.

renjun... right now, i'm reading this letter to you, but you wouldn't hear it. i wrote this for you, but wouldn't see it. tears are now streaming down my face as i watch you, through the window door. seeing you cry and scream for help pains me. i wish i can help, but i can't... they wouldn't even let me touch you or be near to you.

sincerely, jaemin.


End file.
